


Bottle them up, and tuck them away [ghosts can't feel feelings anyways]

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: ....probably, ? - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Attempted Murder, Bullying, Child Neglect, Depression, Dissociation, Electrocution, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Family Issues, Ghosts, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, I can't believe that's a actual tag, Identity Issues, In the future there will be a, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Retelling, Secret Identity, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Trans Male Character, author is a piece of shit who will probably go months without updating, god so many family issues, just calling that now, spoopy shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: com·part·men·tal·izekəmˌpärtˈmen(t)lˌīz/verb1. divide into sections or categories.       "he had the ability to                 compartmentalize his life and                                                                        feelings."
Something was up with Danny





	1. Scared of my own image

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back from the dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scared of my own immaturity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tittle from this song: https://youtu.be/skX_7yUFa98
> 
> Sorry I'm advance for how crappy my writing is and how slow I'll probably be in getting out chapters *shrugs*

_You felt nothing, until suddenly you felt everything. You were screaming- it felt like you were being ripped apart then smashed back together, like you were splitting in half. You weren't sure where you were, or how long you've been there, you could only feel the bolts of energy flowing through you. You couldn't remember. You were cold and hot at the same time, burning and shivering, alive and dead— ..dead? Were you dead? You were floating, no flying, like air. You saw your body, eclecticity coursing through it. **Panicpanicpanicpanic** — you're body's chest rose, twitching and you stoped in your tracks. It was breathing. You were breathing. But.. You were a ghost? Suddenly it all came crashing down, oh yeah—that's right, the portal—you felt moleculars rearrange and you opened your eyes.  
In the cold metal was reflected a phantom, green eyes, and snowy hair.  
"Danny! Oh my God are you ok dude?!"  
You stared, your reflection was the ghost. You were a ghost. Ok. Yeah. Fine this is perfectly fine you're not panicing **at all–**_  
_"Danny... What.. What are you?"_  
_You didn't know._

You woke up in a cold sweat.  
Sparing a glance in the mirror you reaffirmed your eyes were blue.

Whenever anyone asked you what you wanted to be, to do, you'd reply with the same thing. You wanted to be a astronaut.  
When you came out of that portal, you started feeling afraid for your dream.  
You sigh, image reflected in the metal floors of the lab filling you with a unidentifiable sense of dread.  
The breath gasping out of your body, iciness tingling on its way out, causes you to. tear your eyes away. The portal opens in front of you.  
Ghosts came pouring, and you sighed as you were forced to fight back.

Really, you think, it's your fault for messing with the portal in the first place.

You shouldn't messed with things you don't understand.

 

Tucker and Sam went on almost as if nothing happened, even when octopi jump out of the Portal or you start sinking through the floor. That isn't to say they don't help, but they didn't grasp the situation. You were at least partially **a ghost**.  
Really, you think, it's just your luck you're parents are ghost _hunters_.

Your parents. You really should tell them, but, well, how does one go about such a thing? _"Hey mom and Dad I think I might be at least partially dead and I'm the one thing you hate most in the world, hi. I know you think ghosts don't have feelings but I swear I'm not like that. Really. Now let's go on with our life's pretending nothing ever happened."_ Yeah, like **that** would go over well. At the very least they would pry into your powers, and worst case scenario you'd be on a dissecting table. You really didn't even want to _think_ about your powers, much less be _experimented_ on because of them. 

Your parents probably wouldn't actually do that but. Well. They do think ghosts are all evil, and youd be afraid what wrong conclusions they'd jump to.

  
Maybe they shouldn't mess with what they don't understand either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always beg for reviews but whenever I get them I don't know how to respond and I just scream forever


	2. I am this great unstable mass of blood and foam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And no one in her right mind would make my home her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW THE FUCK DO I WRITE
> 
> Chapter title and summary from this: https://youtu.be/sskFjbHu_W0

Your hand went intangible and you dropped your spoon.

Well, More like _fell **through** you._

Your proud to say you didn't scream— but a sound did rip from your mouth before you could stifle it.

Normal people's hands don't vanish, you think.

It's just a daily reminder that something is _very wrong with you_.

  
"What did you say? It's done? The Fenton finder is done! This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts!"

Your voice closes up— a question bubbling from your lips as you try not to freak. You are so dead. Well, _more_ dead anyways.

You wish you could just tell them but— you can't.

Even when you try to.

 

 A lunch lady turned meat monster attacks, and keeps coming back.

 

You feel like you have no choice but to fight back.

 

 

There was wind on your skin, a cool breeze pressing against your to cold body, as a grin splits. A remake falls from your lips, sarcasm, puns, wordplay, you name it. It probably wasn't a good idea to aggravate the ghost, but you couldn't help the witty banter from falling from your mouth.

You felt _free_.

Adrenaline high— that's what your mind supplies. There's a few terrifying moments when you thought for sure this meat mister would win, but, it was.. _exhilarating_. You shot up, fell down, maybe even saved people, even got your dads crummy thermos to work. You flew, you fell.

_And it was amazing._

It made you feel _real_ , it made you feel _alive_.

You decided you wanted **more**.

 

  
There was a _fucking dragon in your house what the fuck._

Well. Time to run.

You back up, turning away, making it across the lab before a scaly hand seized you. It's claws dug into your flesh, and as the dragons grips tightens, you swear you feel something _shifting_ in your _chest_ and—

Shit. That probably wasn't good.

You say a wise crack— something about bathrooms and going— but your mind focuses on your chest, cold electric power crackling, itching, just below the surface. You pull on something inside of you, still not sure what that something is, and black turns to white, white to grey to black and white again and suddenly your a ghost again.

And you smile.

All your thoughts got pushed to the back of your mind, every ditty of _inhuman_ , and _freak_ , drowned out by the tap tap beat of fighting.

 

 

Holy— Paulina is _talking to you what._ You embarrassed yourself royally yesterday — falling on your face, pants turning intangible kind of embarrassment — yet _here she is._

And Sam said she was shallow.

Dash pushes you into a locker and try's to talk to her. She looks _uncomfortable_ and—

Holy. Shit. Your in dash's body.

  
A amulets falls from your bag and you wonder — _where_ _did_ _that_ _come_ _from?_ — but when you see Paulina's smile that thought vanishes.

  
You ask her to the dance and she says yes.

On the down side lancer wants to have a parent teacher conference. Great.

 

 

 

 

“I'm so frustrated I want to take my rage out on the first person who gives me bad news. Anyways, you wanted to tell me something?”

Dad looks at you, and you feel your nerves _sky rocket._

“Uh, well, sort of. Mr lancer—”

“Mr lancer what? Is this _bad news?”_

Crap. You really didn't want to get a lecture from dad— last time that happened he compared you to _jazz_. Ugh. You could see how his eyes narrowed and his brows drew in and— welp, you're not gonna tell him tonight.

...but maybe….

“Mr lancer..”

Your hands went inside of your dad, just like before, with dash, and suddenly your conscious was in him. Cool.

“..wants to have a word with us!”

...if not a bit freaky.

A piece of your mind whispers a bitter _just like you._

 

"I'm glad you came me Fenton."

“Well of course! I'm a parent! And that's uh, what parents do!”

Smooth. you inwardly cringed, knowing that you were already botching this up.

“Well there were a couple of incidents with.. well with his pants.”

Oh, when he put it like that it sounded bad.

“Did Danny's pants fall down again? Poor Danny he study's so hard he forgets to eat! I know these things because I am his father and definitely not him.”

There was no way in hell that didn't sound fishy.

“That would explain a few things..”

 _That worked?_ You thought, disbelieving.

“That worked? I–I uh mean, of course you understand! No wonder youre Danny's favorite teacher!”

Resorting to butt kissing, great. You inwardly cursed yourself, but lancer seemed to almost buy it.

“I am?”

“We fentons consider teachers underpaid and underappreciated!”

“I like your style mr fenton. In fact, I'd like you to chaperone this up coming school dance.”

Well, uh. Shit.

This didn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to sort out a update schedule, huh? 
> 
>  
> 
> Uh, yeah I skipped over a lot of "mystery meat", im not sure why. It just kinda came out like this? Well, though I guess that's ok. I might just briefly brush on some episodes, ones that aren't as important and I don't find interesting, maybe? *shrugs* anyway! I got big plans for this sucker, i finally figured out how to fix phantom planet! I swear to god that episode was a mess. But, like I said, I have plans. It's gonna be au-ish, i guess, fixing up plot holes and adding character development is what I'll be focusing on. Actually, that's why I have the new tag. Yep. One of the big issues with pp was how the heck did Danny know that the portal would turn him human? Well, my solution to this is simple: he didn't. 
> 
> Buckle up fellas, this is gonna get dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it that when ever I write series the chapters are ridiculously short


End file.
